


La Eleccion de Sabo

by Stefanyaoi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, One Piece
Genre: Daimonions, Family Feels, Gen, Tatch nunca encontró la fruta, Tatch sigue vivo, Union, Universo Alterno, amistad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyaoi/pseuds/Stefanyaoi
Summary: En este mundo tu alma camino a tu lado en forma de animal, se llaman Daimonions, ellos no se separan de tu lado, cuando llegas a la adolescencia tu Daimonion adopta una forma definitiva, el animal que adopta es el que te define quien eres! también el humano y su daimonion son ambos de sexo opuesto, aunque existen caso en la que los daimonions pueden llegar hacer del mismo sexo que su humano! Estan contigo desde que naces y se quedan hasta tu muerte! Al morir e daimonion o el humano, su daimonion se desvaencera como la llama de una vela! la unica forma de matar a una persona con daimonion, es que los daimonions peleen entre si, los mismo con sus humanos pelean entre si! esta prohibido que un humano le dispare al Daimonion de otra persona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo :3 aqui les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste! Los daimonions no me pertence sino a la increible trilogia de philip Pulman llamada la materia oscura! sin mas que decir continuemos, la historia es completamente mia! Siempre quise hacer una hisotria con mis dos mundo favoritos, en un capitulo les subire la imagen de los daimonions de cada uno :). espero que les guste

Era un día soleado en el Moby Dick, los tripulantes hacía sus actividades en completa armonía, en la cubierta mirando al mar se encontraba Portgas D Ace con una mirada melancólica mirando al horizonte recordando todas las aventuras que tuvo con sus hermanos, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una caricia en su muslo, Ace sale de sus pensamiento y voltea a ver a su daimonion que no se apartaba de su lado llamado Brack

-Perdóname Brack, estaba pensando en mis hermanos-.dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de brack con delicadeza, el cual se acordaba también de sus hermanos daimonions jugando de pequeños con una voz melancólica dice

-También los extraño Ace-. el cual miraba al mar con su amo

-Je, menos mal que rescatamos a Sabo a tiempo aunque se haya ido con los revolucionarios-.dijo ace haciendo un puchero.

\- Pero se que nos volveremos a encontrar, ya que todos somos hijos del mar, ademas nadie sabe que Sabo es nuestro hermano, solo espero que tenga un cargo alto, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa jajaajjaja-. Dijo Ace riéndose

-De que te ríes yoi?-.pregunto marco parándose a su lado, su daimonion Relu parado en su hombro derecho mirando a Brack con sospecha

-Jeje no es nada marco-.Dijo Ace con una sonrisa nerviosa y tranquila con brack a su lado mirando a relu con inocencia

\- Yo no me lo creo Ace ocultas algo-.Dijo relu siguiendo mirando a brack

-Es cierto relu no ocultamos nada, solamente estábamos recordando a nuestro hermanito luffy-.dijo brack lamiéndose una pata

-Oye Ace ven para acá un momento-.dijo Tatch recostado a un lado de la puerta, su daimonion Ester estaba enredada en la parte de atrás del cuello de Tatch mirando con diversion

-Que paso Tatch-.grito Ace acercándose con brack en sus talones

-Ojashi te llama y a ti también Marco-. Dijo Tatch con una sonrisa burlona adentrándose a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo

-Ahora que yoi?-. pregunto marco mirando al cielo, siguiendo a ace hacia dentro juntos caminaron por los pasillos con un montón de hermanos pasando de aquí para haya, siguieron caminando hacia la habitación de su Ojashi, marco toca puerta y se asoma

-Ojashi, Tatch dice que nos estabas llamando yoi-.dijo marco

Al frente de el se encontraba Shirohige sentando en su silla y en una mano una jarra de Sake, a su lado su Daimonion Mizuki tan grande como su Amo mirando a Relu y a Brack con cariño

-Claro hijos pasen Guararara-. Dijo Shirohige con una gran sonrisa, Relu y Brack se dirigen hacia mizuki con una sonrisa parándose y acostándose al lado de mizuki viendo a sus humanos sentándose al frente de la silla de Ojashi escuchando la conversación entre los tres

-Hola mizuki como estas?-. pregunta brack con alegría

-Bien chicos, parece que esta conversación es importante-.Dijo mizuki con seriedad pero sin dejar de sonreír

-Sabes que es yoi?-.Pregunta Relu parado entre Brack y Mizuki

-Si se, sera algo que sacudirá al mundo, pero ya lo van a decir, vamos a escuchar-.Dijo mizuki y cada uno viendo a sus amos

-Que es tan importante ojashi?-.Pregunto ace con curiosidad

-Como siempre impaciente-.Dijo Shirohige tomando un gran trago de su jarra de Sake

-Los revolucionarios y Mugiwaras vienen hacia acá-.Dijo shirohige con indiferencia

-Pero ojashi no podemos controlar a un D y ahora vamos a tener a dos D sin contar teach, nos vamos a volver locos-.dijo marco lamentándose

-Luffy-.Dijo Ace con una sonrisa brillante.

-Si mi hermanito viene-. Dijo ace con una gran sonrisa.

\- Escuchaste eso brack, luffy, mechi y nina van a venir-. Dijo ace mirando a brack

-Si ace veremos a nuestros hermanos-. dijo brack rugiendo de alegría sin dejar de mover la cola

-Guararara cálmate ace-. dijo shirohige con una gran sonrisa viendo el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- Lo que me extraña es lo de los revolucionarios, ya que nunca nos ha buscado, debe ser algo realmente importante-.Dijo Shirohige con genuina curiosidad

-Cuando vendrán yoi?- Pregunto marco con un suspiro, sintiendo venir un dolor de cabeza

-Deben de llegar hoy en la tarde-.Dijo shirohige con indiferencia

-QUE?, pero ojashi el barco no esta limpio yoi-.Dijo marco agarrándose su cabello

-Tranquilo mama gallina, tendremos el barco listo-. Dijo ace sin dejar de sonreír

-No soy una mama yoi-.dijo marco con un suspiro en la cabeza y dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-Oye marco porque fue eso?-. dijo ace tocándose la cabeza con una mueca

-Por decirme mama gallina-.

-Guarara, vayan pues hijos, denle la noticia a sus hermanos-.

-Si ojashi-.dijeron al mismo tiempo y parándose, sus daimonions imitando sus movimientos

-Hasta luego mizuki-.dijo brack estirándose y dirigiendose hacia ace que lo recibe con una caricia en el lomo

-Chao mizuki yoi-. trino Relu y parándose en el hombro derecho de marco

-Chao chicos-.dijo mizuki con cariño, la puerta se cierra y mizuki voltea a ver a su humano

-Crees que estén bien querido? con lo de los revolucionarios-,pregunto mizuki con preocupación

-Guarara estarán bien mizuki-.Dijo shirohige y tocándole la cabeza a mizuki.- Todo estará bien-.

-Si tu lo dices-.dijo mizuki cerrando sus ojos para una siesta

Mientras tanto en la cubierta marco reúne a toda la tripulación diciendo

-Atención yoi, ojashi nos acabo de informar que los revoluciones y los mugiwaras vendrán estar tarde, así que hay que limpiar el barco yoi, no quiero ninguna excusa-. Dijo Marco mirándolos a todos

-Si mama-.dijeron en totalidad toda la tripulación, con la aprobación de los diferentes daimonios de la tripulación.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte del mediodía limpiando el moby dick, tras terminar la limpieza, Se ven a todos en la cubierta, ojashi sale a la cubierta con mizuki a su lado y sentándose en su silla. Relu alza el vuelo sin alejarse de marco he identifica un jolly roger con un sombrero de paja, voltea a ver al otro lado y divisa la bandera de los revolucionarios toda negra con un triangulo invertido

-Barcos a la vista, los revolucionarios están a la izquierda y los mugiwaras a la derecha-. Tras decir la noticia se coloca en el hombro de marco

-Hijos esos son el barco de los revolucionario y el barco de los mugiwaras, sincronisadamente los barcos se para a cada uno de los lados del moby dick, desde la izquierda saltan dos figuras encapuchadas con sus daimonions, ambos se quitan la capucha dando a conocer sus rostros, desde el lado derecho 10 personas saltan del barco parándose uno al lado del otro con su respectivos daimonions a su lado 

-Bienvenidos revolucionarios y Mugiwaras al moby dick, soy shirohige el capitán de la tripulación la que esta a mi lado es mi daimonion mizuki-. dijo con calma

-Shishishi oji-san su bigote es grande-. dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa

Shirohige identifico al hermanito de ace dice.- Guarara gracias mocoso-.

-Soy Monkey D Luffy, Capitán de los mugiwaras, la que esta en mi hombro es mi daimonion meshi-.

-Soy Roronoa Zoro, Primer oficial de la tripulación la que esta a mi lado es kuina-. kuina hace una inclinación de cabeza con respecto

-Soy Nami, soy la navegante de la tripulación y el es mi daimonion Kira-.dijo nami 

-Soy Usopp, el Francotirador de la tripulación y esta es mi daimonion Zuli-. dijo usopp mostrando a su daimonion la cual estaba parada en su hombro mirando a todo sitios con curiosidad

-Soy Sanji el cocinero de la tripulación-. dijo encendiendo rápidamente un cigarro.- y ella es mi hermosa daimonion melody-. El daimonion de Sanji, el cual estaba parado al lado de su amo

-Soy Tony Tony chopper, soy el medico de la tripulación y ella es mi daimonion hiluck-. dijo un lindo reno

-Soy Nico Robin, soy la Arqueóloga de la tripulación y el es mi daimonion Saul-.dijo robin, su daimonion acostado en sus brazos

-Soy Super Franky-. soy el carpintero del super sunny y ella es mi super daimonion Leah-. haciendo su típica poso y mostrando a su lado aun gran osos pardo del tamaño de franky

-Yohoho soy brook, soy el músico de la tripulación, y el es mi daimonion Yorky, el cual volvió a mi-. dijo el esqueleto mostrando a su daimonion

-Un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo marco soy el primer comandante de division y ella es relu-. 

-Ohh tu cabeza parece una piña-. dijo luffy con una sonrisa, en la tripulación de shirohige se escucha un silencio hasta que todos ropen en risas, tatch rodando por el suelo y parándose al lado de marco con una mano en su hombro el cual tenia una gran vena en la frente

-Oh esta es buena-. dijo Tatch presentándose

-Soy Tatch, el cocinero y ella es Ester mostrando a su daimonion.

Ace desde la multitud se para al lado de marco y grite

-Luffy!!-. grito ace emocionado, luffy se voltea a ver a su hermano con una gran sonrisa

-Ace!!!!-. grito luffy emocionado y saltando a los brazos de su hermano, mechi hizo lo mismo y cayo en la melena de brack

-Hola hermano brack, nos hacías falta-. dijo meshi abrazando mucho mas fuerte a brack en su melena

-Hermana meshi también te extrañe-. dijo con cariño, brack se acerco a luffy el cual soltó a su hermano y abrazo a brack con alegría

-Woahh brack estas mas grande de lo que recuerdo-. abrazándolo por el cuello

-No has cambiado nada luffy-. dijo brack colando su cabeza por encima del hombro de luffy y cerrando sus ojos

-Hola Ace-. meshi salta de brack al hombro de ace enredando su cola en su brazo izquierdo 

-Hola meshi, espero que mi hermanito no te haya causado ningún problema-. dijo ace tocándole la cabezista a meshi

-Lo de siempre-. abrazando mas fuerte a ace el cual sonríe

Todas las tripulaciones ven el intercambio de los hermanos y los daimonions con los ojos y bocas abiertos, pero a la vez sonriendo a la escena. Derrepente uno de los revolucionarios se presenta, todas las tripulaciones volteando a ver a los revolucionarios, Sabo voltea a mirar Luffy y Ace los cuales le sonríen con una gran sonrisa D

-Bueno yo soy Sabo segundo al mando de los revolucionarios y ella es mi daimonion Nina-. mostrando a su daimonion el cual miraba a sus hermanos con una sonrisa, aguantando la emoción

-Yo soy koala soy del ejercito revolucionario y el es mi daimonion Kit-.

Derrepente se ve una estela de humo donde estaban Ace, Luffy y sus dos daimonions

-SABOOOOOO!!!!!-.gritan los dos saltando a los brazos abiertos de Sabo tumbándolo al suelo el cual se esta riendo

-Ace, luffy, los extrañe hermanos-.dijo en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarlos mas fuertes, meshi y brack también abrazando a nina y marcándose con sus olores

-Etto Disculpen, alguien nos puede decir que esta pasando aquí? y ace desde cuando conoces un revolucionario-.dijo marco, todos mirando a los tres hermanos con sorpresa e incredulidad

-El es Sabo es nuestro hermano-.Dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a sabo

-Que??!-. gritaron todas las tripulaciones

-Si marco, sabo es nuestro hermano aunque tenemos la misma edad sabo y yo, yo soy mayor por unos meses-.dijo ace con una gran sonrisa tampoco sin dejar de abrazar a sus hermanos

Derrepente los dos daimonion se despejan de nina y los tres salen corriendo en dirección a sabo, ace y luffy sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrí se despejan de sabo, iendo los dos a abrazar a nina

-Hola sabo-. dijeron brack y meshi al mismo tiempo y cayendo encima de sabo sin dejar de acariciarlo

-Hola meshi, barck-. espero que mis hermanos no les hayan causado problema,-. dijo sabo abrazando a brack con ambos brazos, brack colocaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de sabo y mechi enredando su cola del brazo de sabo y abrasándolo también

-También lo de siempre-. dijeron los daimonions al unisono. sabo con una gran sonrisa similar a un D ve el intercambio entre sus hermanos y nina

-Nina teníamos tiempo que no te veíamos shishis-. dijo luffy arrodillándose y abrazando a nina por el cuello

-Nina espero que hayas cuidado bien de sabo-. dijo ace abrazándola desde el otro lado, se veía a nina marcándolos con su olor también

-Obvio que los he cuidado ace, después de todos somos una manada-. dijo nina sin dejar de sonreír.

Se ve a un sabo acercándose a sus hermanos aun con meshi ne su hombro y con brack a su lado, se sentaron los tres juntos sus daimonion intercalados entre si dejando a sabo y a nina en el medio

-Luffy nunca nos dijiste que tenias otro hermano-. dijo Zoro viendo el intercambio con sorpresa

-Shishishi nunca preguntaron, y conocieron a ace fue por lo de Arabasta-. dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa

-Ace nos puedes explicar que esto es muy confuso-.dijo Tatch tocándose la cabeza


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estan los daimonions de cada uno

Portgas D Ace- Daimonion Macho- Nombre: Brack

Marco el Fenix- Daimonion Hembra-Nombre: Relu

Shirohige- Daimonion: Hembra- Nombre: Mizuki

Tatch-Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Ester

Mono D Luffy-Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Meshi

Roronoa Zoro- Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Kuina

Nami- Daimonion Macho- Nombre: Kira

Ussop-Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Zuli

Sanji- Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Melody

Chopper- Daimonion Macho- Nombre: Hiluck

Nico Robin- Daimonion Macho- Nombre: Saul- Gato arabe llamado Gineta

Franky-Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Leah

Brook- Daimonion Macho- Nombre: Yorky

Sabo-Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Nina

Koala- Daimonion Macho- Nombre: Kit

Marshall D Teach- Daimonion Hembra- Nombre: Dark

 Monkey D Dragon- Daimonion hembra


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno Sabo,Luffy y yo crecimos juntos en la isla amanecer, vivíamos con unos bandidos que vivían en el monto de corvo, primero conocí a Sabo cuando teníamos 5 años, a medida que fueron pasando los años fuimos uniéndonos mas, nuestros Daimonions aun no tenían forma definitiva así que vivíamos jugando y robando, cuando cumplimos 10 años, el abuelo llevo a Luffy que tenia 7 años a vivir con los bandidos, al principio Luffy y yo nos llevábamos mal, pero a medida que tuvimos muchas aventuras, llego un momento que nos convertimos en hermano juramentando intercambiando las copas de sake y brindando, esa manana nos convertimos en hermanos-. Dijo Ace con una gran sonrisa abrazando a sus hermanos

-Yo era un noble, nunca quise nacer un noble, no tenia libertad y me sentía como un estorbo con mis padres,estaba muy solo, pero cuando escape de mi padres,en el bosque conocí a Ace y a Luffy, ese día mi mundo cambio para siempre, alfin tuve una familia que anhelaba, siempre estábamos juntos, cazábamos y peliabamos juntos, las bestias en el bosque era muy grandes, después que nos volvimos hermanos nuestros Daimonios crecieron mas y mas como nuestro lazo de hermanda, eramos felices, pero un día todo cambio-. dijo Sabo sobriamente apretando su mano enguantada, Nina intercalada entre Sabo y ace, coloca su cabeza en la pierna de su amo, a su lado ace con un mirada de rabia contenida, Brack que estaba al lado de Ace, se para y se acuesta enfrente de los tres como para protegerlos y dejar que lo acaricien y Luffy con ganas de llorar, Mechi salta a los lomos de Nina y Brack dándoles calor, lo mismo hicieron Ace y Luffy con Sabo

La multitud viendo y escuchando toda la historia, no pudieron ver todo lo que han sufrido de pequeños

-Que paso yoi?-.pregunta Marco suavemente, apoyado en la pared, Relu acariciando con su cabeza el cuello de marco

-Un día en la isla azoto una gran tormenta, los tres habíamos construido una casa de árbol, pero tras la tormenta teníamos que buscar madera para nuestra casa del árbol, teníamos que ir al terminal gray que era donde estaban toda la basura y los elementos necesarios, Ese día el padre Sabo se apareció en el terminal gray sabiendo que Sabo estaba vivo por un desliz que paso, el padre de Sabo pago a unos piratas para traer a Sabo de regreso con los nobles, Sabo fue para protegernos tanto Ace como a mi, el daimonio del padre de Sabo era un Doberman, Nina trato de atacar al daimonio pero en ese momento era mas grande que ella, y se los llevaron a los dos, Ace y yo no queríamos que Sabo se fuera, así que luchamos contra los piratas para rescatar a Sabo-. Dijo luffy con voz sombría, instintivamente acaricia la cabeza de Nina que aun estaba en la rodilla de Sabo, Sabo tenia una sonrisa triste tocando la quemadura en su ojo izquierdo, Ace también toca el lomo de Nina y acaricia a brack en su lomo el cual esta acostando su cabeza entre la pierna de Sabo y Luffy, ambos suspiran de tranquilidad al saber que sus hermanos estaban aquí, Meshi salta de los lomos de Brack y Nina y se posa en el hombro de Sabo siendo acariciado tanto por Ace como por Sabo, Luffy el cual tenia ahora una gran sonrisa.

El silencio es roto, con la voz de chopper suavemente el cual estaba llorando siendo consolado por Hiluck

-Según tengo entendido las personas no puede tocar los daimonions de los otros, eso no seria un tabu?-.pregunta Chopper mirando a Robin la cual tenia una mirada triste pero a la vez sonriendo, Saul aun estaba en sus brazos ronroneando

-Si chopper es tabu, la única forma de que una persona pueda tocar al daimonion de otra, es que haya un lazo tan fuerte que sea indestructible y de total y ciegamente confianza en el otro-.Dijo Robin mirando a los hermanos con genuina curiosidad.- Parece que encontramos un lazo que es irrompible, por eso el tabu no se aplica a ellos-.finalizo Robin con una sonrisa, todas las tripulación en total escuchando sus palabras miraron de Robin al trio el cual se seguían acariciando entre si

-Ace-san desde cuando puedes tocar a los daimonions de tus hermanos?-.pregunto Robin, se ve a un Ace pensando fuertemente dijo

-Eso explicaría el viento raro que sentimos cuando brindamos-. les dijo a sus hermanos, viendo la cara sorprendidas de Sabo y Luffy

-Como así?-.vuelve a preguntar robin

\- Según tengo entendido sucedió después de brindar como hermanos, azoto un viento fuerte, vimos hacia el cielo y estaba azul, no entendíamos porque el viento estaba así, vimos a nuestro alrededor y todo estaba quieto pero alrededor de nosotros estaba el viento rodeándonos, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos tocando a los Daimonion de cada uno, luffy estaba tocando al Daimonion de Sabo, yo estaba tocando al daimonion de Luffy y Sabo al mio, curiosamente los tres daimonion tenia la misma forma que tienen ahora-. Dijo Ace mirando a todos con seriedad

-Bueno eso lo confirma, tras brinda el lazo entre ustedes se afianzo mas logrando romper el tabu por primera vez en la historia, ese aire que volaba alrededor de ustedes era el tabu rompiéndose y también sintieron la fianza-.Dijo robin con una sonrisa

-Que mas paso Sabo-kun-.? pregunto koala sentándose al lado de nami

-Después que se llevaron a Sabo con su padre, esa misma tarde-noche ocurrió un incendio en el terminal gray, Luffy y yo junto a nuestros daimonions, tratamos de escapar del fuego, pero fue Brack que en su forma de tigre nos llevo lejos del fuego, allí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que podíamos tocar al daimonion de otra persona, meshi estaba alrededor del cuello de luffy en forma de comadreja, logramos escapara del fuego pero terminamos mal heridos y con algunas quemaduras que no eran graves, Brack nos llevo hasta la casa del árbol, los cuatro vimos desde nuestra casa como le terminal gray se quemaba, lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de dolor y a caner quemada, fuimos encontrados por la líder de los bandido con los cuales crecimos, fuimos atendido por ellos-. Dijo Ace acariciando a bran con orgullo

-No sabia que habían pasado por eso ace-.dijo Sabo tapando los ojos con su sombreo de copa, ocultando sus lagrimas

-No era tu culpa Sabo-.dijo Luffy con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si no era tu culpa que bluejam hubiera prendido el terminal-.Dijo Ace pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sabo

A la mañana siguiente arto de los nobles roben un bote y zarpe al mar para ser libre, les escribí una carta a mis hermanos, justo ese día llego un Tenriuyubito a la isla, mientras navegaba el tenriuyubito le disparo a mi bote como vio que seguía vivo su daimonion un perro de agua siguió el movimiento del agua, cuando me di cuenta, el bastardo estaba buscando a Nina que se había sumergido en una forma de Delfín, justamente cuando me distraje a punto de perder la conciencia, escucho un grito familiar, volteo a ver y en la orilla estaba Ace y Brack el cual se transformo en un tiburón llevando así a ace en su lomo nadando hacia nosotros-.Dijo Sabo con un escalofrió siendo abrazado por luffy.

-Cuando llegamos hacia donde habíamos visto a Sabo, el tenriuyubito había disparado al bote, hubo una explosion, veo que Sabo perdía la consciencia y poco a poco se iba hundiendo, aun estaba a medio camino para llegar a pesar de que Brack estaba nadando lo mas que podía, cuando del agua sale una forma saltarina de un delfín, era Nina que también estaba nadando medio mal, llegamos hacia donde estaba Nina que veo que se sumerje saliendo despues en un minuto con un Sabo inconsciente, Nina con un ultimo esfuerzo iba a atacar a Brack, pero después que me vio, perdió la conciencia, me separe de Brack y cojo a Sabo por los brazos nadando hacia la orilla veo que Brack hace lo mismo con Nina empujándola con su hosico sin lastimarla, llegamos a la orilla y Brank se trasformo en un león viendo que Nina cambia automáticamente cambia a un jaguar aun inconsciente los dos, estábamos desesperados buscando ayuda, cuando volteamos a ver hacia nosotros se acercaba un hombre encapuchado con un daimonion Lemur en su hombro, automáticamente Brack aun en su forma de león se para enfrente de nosotros gruñendo hacia la figura del hombre, el hombre se presento como Monkey D Dragon, y era un revolucionario, nos ofreció su ayuda al ver las quemaduras de Sabo para curarla en su barco, con duda aceptamos, Brack se acuesta y con dificulta agarro a Nina y la coloco encima del lomo de brack y yo cojo a Sabo en mi espalda, veo la cara sorprendida del revolucionario, nos llevo a su barco, Sabo estuvo toda la noche inconsciente brack y yo no nos separábamos de su lado, cuando despertó Sabo fue a al manana siguiente, después de ese día Sabo se curo con la ayuda de los medico de dragon-.termino Ace mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa

-Que??? conocisteis a mi papa-.Dijo Luffy sorprendido

-jejeje si-. Dijo ace con una sonrisa

-Le comente que quería vivir con libertad y luchar por ella, Dragon-san se intereso y me pregunto si quería formar parte de los revolucionarios, conteste que si, me sonrió y dijo que zarparían esta misma noche y me dio su dirección del barco, Ace y yo fuimos a la casa de los bandidos y vimos aun luffy llorando a lagrima suelta pensando que habíamos muerto ene l incendio ambos, a al final de hacerle entender que estábamos vivos, le comente que me tenia que ir esta noche con los revolucionarios, a regañadientes y con mucho llanto me despedí de mis dos hermanos y de los bandidos dándole las gracias por cuidarme, todo el día Nina no se separaba de sus hermanos pero tuvimos que irnos, esa misma noche me uni a los revolucionarios-.Dijo Sabo con una gran sonrisa estilo D

-Guarara estos mocosos si tienen agallas y buen espíritu-.Dijo shirohige con una sonrisa

-Nee Sabo-kun, me encontré esto en la isla que tuvimos al ultima misión antes de venirnos aquí te la quería entregar pero se me había olvidado, sacando de su bolso una Akuma no mi morada oscura con espirales, el barco completo quedo en silencio, koala le entrega la fruta a Sabo el cual la mira con curiosidad, Nina huele la fruta y le gruñe, desde la multitud mas alejada se encontraba Marshall D Teach el cual veía la fruta con malevolencia, pesando que obtendrá esa fruta sea como sea, a su lado su daimonion hiena se reía a su vez baja al lado de su amo.

-Oe sabo esta fruta me da mala espina-.Dijo ace mirando la fruta con precaución

-Según tengo entendido esa es la fruta Yami Yami no mi, la fruta de la oscuridad-.Dijo Robin, Saul en su regazo se le eriza el pelo, a su alrededor todos los daimonion miraban la fruta con desagrado

-Tranquilos no se si la comeré o no pueden estar tranquilos-. Dijo Sabo guardando la fruta en su gabardina

-Solo ten cuidado Sabo-. Dijo Luffy viendo de reojo a teach el cual estaba sonriendo malvadamente

-Guarara porque no celebramos esta reunion especial con una fiesta-.Dijo Shirohige con una sonrisa quitando el ambiente tenso

-Siiii!!!!! gritaron las dos tripulaciones, particularmente Luffy


	4. Capitulo 4

La fiesta comenzó en ese mismo momento la dos tripulaciones mas los dos revolucionarios se juntaban como una sola, en la cocina se veía a Sanji y a Thatch en conjunto con otros cocineros preparando un banquete para las tripulaciones, Robin y Nami hablaban con alguno de los navegadores del moby dick, Zoro hacia una competencia con Vista de beber alcohol siendo animados por algunos de la tripulación de shirohige en la competencia, tras Zoro declararse ganador, empezaron a hablar de espadas, Brook haciendo sus típicas bromas haciendo a todo el mundo reír, Franky hablaba de construcción con Blamenco y dando consejos de carpintería, Chopper hablaba con Namur,Rakuyo y Blenheim, de la nada aparece un perro blanco con un bigote llamado Stefan el cual se encontraba jugando con Hiluck y Koala hablaba con Izo y Haruta de muchas cosas en común, desde lejos estaban sentando Shirohige en su gran silla con Mizuki a su lado viendo a todos sus hijos con cariño mientras bebía sake siendo vigilado por las enfermeras, al lado de el un poco alejados se encontraba el trio de hermanos aun sin separarse hablando con Marco de diferentes cosas, sus respectivos Daimonions hablando entre si.

En ese momento Mechi voltea a mirar instintivamente a Teach el cual casualmente se encontraba pasando frente a ellos riendo con algunos de la tripulación riéndose de una broma, lo que le hizo prestar atención fue la hiena que miraba hacia ellos riéndose en voz baja, Meshi siente un escalofrió, cuando se da cuenta que la hiena estaba viendo principalmente mente a Sabo el cual ajeno seguía hablando con sus hermanos, viendo que la hiena no apartaba la mirada de el, Meshi estaba intercalado entre Nina y Brack, Brack ajeno a lo que pasaba hablaba con Relu, Meshi toca el lomo de su hermana que se encontraba a su lado derecho, Nina al sentir la mano de su hermana tensa, voltea a verla la cual con un movimiento veía a la hiena, Nina sigue su movimiento y ver a la hiena mirando principalmente a su Sabo, ella se levanta disimuladamente mente y se coloca entre el trio de hermanos y sus hermanos daimonions, gruñendole y monstrandole los colmillos a la hiena, la cual ajena todavía se reía con malicia, Nina le sigue gruñendo en una suave advertencia de acercarse, después de eso la hiena viendo que no era rival para Nina, la hiena se mantiene alejada siguiendo a su humano el cual también se alejaba aun charlando con unos de la tripulación, tras Nina ver que desaparecen entre la multitud se vuelve a sentar tranquilamente al lado de Meshi aun vigilando, en ese momento Marco se aleja con Relu para haber si la comida estaba lista, dejando a los tres hermanos solo, Sabo voltea ver a Nina la cual aun seguía tensa, se separa de sus hermanos y se aleja a la barandilla, Nina siguiéndole, mientras sus hermanos veían a Sabo con curiosidad, Meshi instintivamente voltea a ver a Luffy el cual ve a su Daimonion también tenso y con un suspiro sigue a Sabo con Meshi montando en su hombro, Ace aun con confusion sigue a sus hermanos seguido de Brack que los miraba con curiosidad,en un rincón alejado de la multitud, Sabo se siente con Nina a su lado la cual se veía mas tranquila, Sabo ve a sus hermanos acercándose y se sientan en circulo, Sabo voltea ver a Nina y le pregunta

-Que pasa Nina estas muy tensa-. dijo Sabo tocando a su Daimonion en el lomo, Nina ronroneaba

-Esa hiena no me gusta, Sabo-. dijo Nina con voz seria

-Dark? el Daimonion de Teach?-.pregunta Ace aun viendo a Nina con curiosidad

-Porque no te agrada hermana-. pregunta Brack acostado al lado de ace

-Simplemente no me da buena espina hermano-. dijo Nina

\- Yo veía que miraba mucho a Sabo me dio una mala sensación-. dijo Meshi sentado en el hombro de luffy

-Que quieres decir Meshi-. pregunto luffy

-Estábamos hablando con Relu cuando instintivamente sentía una mirada penetrante hacia nosotros, pero no era una buena mirada, se sentía llena con maldad pura, yo voltee a ver quien era dueño de esa mirada y veo a la hiena viendo a Sabo fijamente, entonces dándome mala espina, toque el lomo de Nina para avisa de su presencia, Nina vio que estaba muy tensa y vio a la hiena mirándote Sabo, Nina se puso entre nosotros y le gruño a la hiena y se alejo con su humano-. contó Meshi siendo escuchada por sus humanos

-Pero porque me miraba ni siquiera he hablado con el-. dijo Sabo con un suspiro pensando en que le había hecho

-Creo que tiene que ver con lo que te dio kolia-. dijo Luffy pensando

-Es koala, lu-. dijo Sabo con una leve risa

-Eso fue lo que dije-. dijo luffy con un puchero

-Volviendo al tema que tiene que ver la fruta con Teach-. pregunto Ace con una sonrisa mirando a sus hermanos

-Cuando kolia te entrego la fruta, voltee a ver a toda la multitud porque sentía a todos tensos, pero hubo una sensación que no se sentía bien, entonces vi a teach mirando la fruta con anhelo y malicia pura, pensé que era cosa mía, pero Meshi me lo confirmo contándonos lo que paso, no se porque pero Sabo no te quedes nunca solo con Teach-. dijo Luffy con voz seria viendo hacia la multitud encontrando a teach entre el monto de gente, Luffy volteo a ver a sus hermanos

-La Yami Yami no mi-. dijo Sabo en voz baja sacando de su gabardina la fruta, Ace vio a su hermano tenso y se sentó a su lado le paso un brazo por los hombros de Sabo en un abrazo reconfortante

-Teach esta en mi division, siempre se mantiene alejado de los otros, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie desde el tiempo que ha llevado aquí, pero Brack nunca se acercaba a Dark, pero siempre hemos confiado en el instinto de Lu y nos hemos librado de los problemas, pero no dejara que te haga daño ni a ti ni a Luffy , después de todo soy su hermano mayor-. dijo Ace con una sonrisa, siendo correspondido por Sabo y Luffy, sus Daimonion mas tranquilo se acercan a su hermanos acurrucándose con ellos

-No se porque quiere la fruta, pero tengo la sensación que no se la debo dar-. dijo Sabo guardando otra vez la fruta en su gabardina y enterrando su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de su hermano mayor

-No se lo darás-. dijo Ace en voz baja dándole un beso en la cabeza a Sabo, en se momento los tres Daimonion voltean a ver entre la multitud, en conjunto sus humanos siguen sus miradas y se encuentran con las miradas de Dark y Teach viéndolos fijamente con una sonrisa desagradable, los 6 hermanos en conjunto miran a Teach con una mirada de acero y seriedad, ninguno se da cuenta de la forma en que el brazo de Ace se envuelve protectoramente a sus hermanos, tampoco la forma en la que Luffy estira su brazo envolviéndolos a los dos a su alrededor ni tampoco la forma en la que Sabo jala a sus hermanos mas cerca de el o sus Daimonions que se separan de sus hermanos parándose en frente de ellos tapándolos de la mirada de teach y gruñendole a Dark. parece que las miradas duraran horas, pero es rompido por la llegada de Marco anunciando que la comida estaba lista 

Ace, Sabo y Luffy se paran en sintonia siguen el camino donde la multitud estaba entrando hacia el comedor, el trio de hermanos esperan a que todos bajen quedándose solos en la cubierta como uno los tres entran al abrir la puerta ven a todo el mundo sentando ya en la mesa comiendo, Luffy localiza a su tripulación sentada un poco a alejado de todos, Sabo ve a Koala sentada entre Robin y Nami hablando, dejando tres puesto uno al lado del otro, al ellos entrar la multitud para sus charlas y la habitación queda en completo silencio todas las miradas voltean a ver a los hermanos, como uno los tres entran, Sabo en el medio a su lado derecho Nina parada con orgullo a lado de su amo, en el lado izquierdo de Sabo se encontraba Ace con Brack pegado a sus talones con seriedad y cerrando al columna se encontraba Luffy al lado de Nina con una sonrisa juguetona y Meshi parada en su hombro con evidente alerta. Para la multitud los tres se veían imponentes, como una manada de lobos atento a su presa. El trio de hermano continua su camino hacia la mesa riéndose entre si y sus Daimonion hablando entre si pero con seriedad. Para la tripulación de luffy pueden ver cual parecido son los hermanos de su capitán a el, Sabo es la mezcla entre Ace y Luffy, teniendo casi los mismos ojos que Luffy pero mas pequeños, su cabello igualito al de Ace pero con mas onda y rubio, su sonrisa era similar a las sonrisas de sus hermanos y sus ojos marrones viendo a su alrededor. 

Los hermanos llegan a sus respectivos puestos y las charlas y as risas vuelven al comedor, Sabo escucha con atención las aventuras que han tenido la tripulación de su hermanito, no puede evitar sonreír a la asombrosa lealtad que los nakamas de Luffy tienen a su capitán, comparte una mirada con Ace el cual parece tener la misma mirada orgullosa viendo a su hermanito interactuar con su tripulación, mientras comen, Ace agarra un tenedor y cuando la mano de Luffy se acerca a su comida trata de pincharlo, lo mismo hacia Sabo con su comida, protegiéndola de su hermano menor

-Ni te atrevas Lu, fuera esa mano-. dijo Ace con advertencia tratando de apuñalar la mano de goma que se estiraba a su comida, mientras ambos pelean, Sabo agarra un muslo de pollo del plato de ace comiéndoselo apresuradamente y siguiendo comiendo su comida, cuando Koala le pregunta algo, Sabo volvió a su plato y vio que la mitad de su comida no estaba, miro a sus hermanos los cuales murmuraban entre si con las mejillas llenas de comida, ese fue el desacato, mientras los tres empezaban su pelea, sus daimonions tranquilamente abajo de sus pies comiendo su comida y charlando entre si, ajeno al alboroto de sus humanos

-Hay que mantener un ojo en ese humano llamado Teach-.dijo Meshi comiendo al lado de Nina una banana

-Lo se hermano, Ace y yo estamos prácticamente en el mismo pasillo, así que podemos estar pendiente, ademas ace tiene su propia habitación de comandante, conociéndolo ese le va a pedir a Oyashi si Sabo y Luffy se pueden quedar con nosotros, y conociendo a Pops el no se va a negar-. dijo Brack comiendo un pedazo grande de carne

-Si, pero lo que me preocupa mucho es Dark, y es que estén en el mismo pasillo, pero juntos somos imparables y protegeré a mi Sabo-. dijo Nina con sigilo viendo a sus hermanos comer

-Vamos a estar nosotros, todos para uno y uno para todos-. dijo Meshi levantado una banana

-jajaajaj cierto hermana, no te preocupes Nina, juntos somos imparables-. dijo Brack moviendo su cola

-Se ve que estas contento aquí Brack-. dijo Nina con una sonrisa gatuna

-Sip, tengo mucha gente con quien jugar, ademas de que alfin tenemos una familia después de sentirnos tan marginados, Ace y yo no nos arrepentimos de estar aquí, claro ustedes fueron nuestra primera familia contando a los bandidos, solo quiero decir gracias por estar siempre a mi lado hermanos-. dijo Brack con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también estoy feliz donde estoy, claro la vida de un revolucionario no es fácil y mas cuando tu humano es el jefe de estado mayor, pero también hemos formado lazos fuerte con los revolucionarios, claro siempre que ustedes me necesiten aquí estaré para ustedes, si alguna vez están em problema, Sabo y yo dejaremos nuestro cargo y los ayudaremos-. dijo Nina con una sonrisa

-Shishsihi a mi me gusta mucho estar con los demás en la tripulación, hemos pasado muchas aventuras y yo a ellos no los cambiaría por nadie, son también como mi segunda familia, claro la vida de un capitán no es tan difícil como las de un comandante de un yonko y un revolucionario, de hecho siempre que vamos a una isla hacemos nuevas amistades, pero ustedes son mi familia y si alguno de ustedes se mente en problema también estaré allí para ustedes-. dijo Meshi colocando sus manos en una pata de cada uno de sus hermanos.

-A partir de hoy, no importa en que sitio estés, vivamos una vida sin arrepentimientos-. comenzó Brack con una sonrisa

\- Nuestro lazo de hermanos nunca se rompera, así que Seguiremos siendo-. dijo Nina con una sonrisa, ambos mirando a Meshi

-Hermanos-. dijo Meshi con otra gran sonrisa

-Siiii-. Dijeron los tres Daimonion al unisono con emoción


End file.
